


Set On Fire

by Vealin



Series: Abyss, Plain, Light and Eternity [2]
Category: Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Clark Kent - Fandom, Clark Kent/Bruce Wayne - Fandom, Superman/Batman - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-07
Updated: 2017-06-07
Packaged: 2018-11-10 05:25:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 289
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11120823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vealin/pseuds/Vealin
Summary: Bruce是个凝视着深渊的人





	Set On Fire

**Author's Note:**

> 故事发生在男孩们相爱之前  
> 希望那团火焰，可以在虚空中照亮两个人的灵魂

The only solution was to sacrifice

And my body was loosened

I almost saved your life

But you came over me like some holy life

And I know the whole story

You're the only light

 

《Only If For A Night》Florence+The Machine

\--------------------

 

那些闪亮的叫做深渊

 

他不知是坠落在海里还是无止境的深渊里，翡翠色迷雾向他一层层地袭来。他感到四肢软绵绵的仿佛就要倒下去，在坠落中也要缩成一个奇点而消失，所以我的非存在会引起时空结构的扭曲而影响世界么？不，光也逃不过

 

去他的相对论，他也不是什么该死的氪星人，这里没有好看得要了命的绿色石头，只有一路的林荫大道和要哭出来的暮色。有人开着他的跑车驶向悬崖上的别墅。他一身酒气熏着昂贵的衬衣，全身上下在一日狂欢后都凌乱不堪，出门时梳理得整整齐齐的一头黑发现在有几丝随意地挂在额前，他可就是那个混蛋阔少Bruce Wayne ，可偏偏让无数男男女女为之疯狂。他左手搂着这个月杂志封面的超模，金发碧眼，高挑白皙，带着几分狂野而性感的美。豪车、美女、派对和疯狂，用花边小报说的，这就是韦恩的标配。那些从没见过他的人总说他是个只爱豪车名模，又不要命地玩极限运动的公子哥儿，揣着父母给他留下的亿万家产放浪形骸，也有人私下与人谈论起韦恩家的少爷时带着一丝丝可惜，感叹着一个少年失去双亲无依无靠，也难免走上歧途。他们怎么对他评头论足他都不在乎，他就是要让Bruce Wayne 成为那个漂亮而肤浅的哥谭宝贝。

 

夜色深了下去，没有破碎的天幕落在他面前，而是他的漂亮朋友们以掌声和酒精拥簇着他下了车，然后摇摇晃晃地踏上祭坛，疯狂的男男女女们将悬崖上点亮得通明，而他是这酒神节的王。

 

他们的漂亮男孩到家了，一个盛大的派对等着他。

 

这里有山顶清新稀薄的空气，这里有混合了各种香水的刺鼻香味，当然还有那人与人之间汗水相浸的味道弥漫，那一张张欢乐而纵情的脸上布鲁斯看到了更美丽的深渊，他不是非参加这些宴会不可，就算今夜他不出席，他们也总会以他的名义举行，而他的出现本身就是宴会最大的惊喜。蝙蝠侠是哥谭的传说，而Bruce Wayne 是她最魅惑人心的传奇。

 

当他听从老管家的建议去寻找乐趣时，有时竟不住地被这生活吸引着，他凝视着深渊的同时，深渊也在凝视着他，（注1）那些甜美可人的笑声不断说着“哦，Bruce，瞧瞧你的理想和你的世界，你现在还是一无所有，只有我们，你只有我们，而已。”

就像这座美丽而危险的别墅，一半腾在半空中一半搭在陡峭的山岩上，微妙的平衡让它立在接近星空的地方，可是哪怕只相差分毫，就落入千丈的深渊。Bruce觉得踏上这座房子时，大地在他脚下有节律地摇晃，上下的摆幅之小也足以让他倒下。

 

是了，他是倒下了，耳边起起伏伏的低重音不曾离开，拉着他一会儿浮起来一会儿又陷下去，也许他是真的醉了，和所有人一样在灯火渐渐暗下去时与床边的美人疯狂地度过一夜

 

躺在凌乱不堪的床上，海浪拍打岩石的节奏在他耳边回旋，他想喊出声可是周遭是真空的安静。他在某个热情奔放的南半球国家，这里没有蝙蝠侠也没有Bruce Wayne ，那些所谓的他的正义和他的责任随风散去，他本该成为一个生活纸醉金迷的少爷，可是八岁那年起他就再无可能。

 

他的心从来不曾安宁，所以那个小男孩披上大人的风衣变成了黑夜里令犯罪恐惧的蝙蝠，所以花花公子喜爱这些美人儿们和她们狂欢。无论他做了什么，又鼓舞了谁或拯救了谁，都救不下他自己，一个在悬崖边徘徊随时会坠落的人。在蝙蝠侠和Bruce Wayne 这两具空壳之外他还剩下什么呢？他才是行走在影子边缘的人，他的心从不彻彻底底属于黑暗可是却没有力气点亮属于自己的一份光明，孱弱地点起生命的火花耗尽他绝对不会长寿的一生，他已经遍体鳞伤，可是他已经决定将自己的一生奉献给这个不曾温柔待他的世界，就连这层信念也快要破碎。阿福总说他的夜巡无异于自杀，他让一个养他爱他那么多年的老人家夜里总是担惊受怕，生怕在黑暗的蝙蝠洞里送出去的是活生生的少年，回来就是支离破碎的尸体。

 

而说实话，他不是没有向往过死亡，虽然不承认确有一份隐秘的希望，不是在黑暗中牺牲，而是在阳光下死去。看着纯白美丽的日光，像他一直都向往的那样在安宁中度过一生。可是他自嘲道：他又如何配得上那些光辉灿烂的人呢？

 

此时，Bruce 突然想起了那个人间之神，他会在日出时驾着太阳马车，为他弹奏起里拉琴，带来治疗伤痛的药么？（注2）

 

Bruce 随手披上一件睡衣，走上了天台，海边的夜风竟有些些微凉。他打开通讯器，过了好久才说了一个单词，“Clark？”

 

“我在。”他什么都没有说。

 

“Bruce，你那边有什么事吗？”

 

他就快要记起那天来采访他的小记者的模样了，他掩饰着自己壮硕的体格，低调地收起湛蓝的双眸中的灿烂日光，但Bruce从来不傻，他知道在他奢华的宴会上那些男人女人们对他的追捧不乏真情，他们迷恋Brucie宝贝，他举手投足的优雅带着难以解释的轻佻是虚无却不浮夸。这并不是说作为Bruce Wayne的他只是一张面具，蝙蝠侠也好，花花公子也好，哪一个都不是他自己却又都是他的影子。而那天小记者带给他的笑容仿佛直击灵魂的一道闪电，那么多年，他不曾见过如此纯真无暇的笑容，他仿佛看透了他烂在泥潭里的灵魂似的，而让他既欣喜又抗拒的是对方向他伸出手，愿意不求任何回报地帮助他。Bruce知道自己害怕了，直视太阳的人双眼也将失明。他告诉自己，蝙蝠侠不需要任何人的帮助。

 

他没有关闭通讯器，只是传来长长久久地寂静，Clark听到了他的呼吸声还有风声和海浪的拍打声，

“你在哪里，我来找你吧”

 

Bruce将目光投向了荧火点亮的城市，耶稣的巨像在遥远的天际向他张开手臂。

 

他悄声说道，“我在众王之巅，我在明星之上，我在等待我的闪电。”（注3）

 

突然，Clark的耳边传来的声响隆隆而起，他没顾下班高峰的人流，听着布鲁斯的心跳就飞向另一个半球，下一秒他在海里拉住了布鲁斯的手，搂住他冰冷的身躯，飞向天空。

 

他这么悬崖跳水差点就要死了好么，可是怀里的人没有一丝恐惧，他闭着眼睛笑了起来。

 

Clark从没见过这个如孩子般的Bruce，他甩了甩湿透的头发趴在他肩上说“带我回家吧”

 

“韦恩庄园？”

 

“阿福应该睡了，去你家吧”

 

他竟然对他如儿戏般对待自己生命的行为，一点生气的话都说不出来，因为那自高处的坠落曾几何时，他也想过......

 

其实自接触Clark的第一天起，就发现了他的如同自己一般的孤独，但是他的心灵之美丽能点燃灵魂中的不灭之火吗？Bruce不知道这些，他感到眼前灯火如流光一样向后飞去，他在迷迷糊糊的梦中抱着对方。

 

Clark温柔地将只穿着一件睡衣的Bruce放在床上，还好那件可怜的丝绸睡衣经过海水的冲洗和几千公里的飞行还完好无损，风干也差不多了。他正要给他盖上被子，不料被对方一个翻身压在了身下，那个神色迷蒙的男孩不由分说地舒展开他的双臂，抚上他的双肩，然后一路向下，他怔怔地看着Clark，仿佛看着此世间最美好的东西。“Bruce，你知道你在干什......”

因为，美，斐多，你记住了，只有美是既有如神祇又肉眼可见......我们下定决心抛开知识，从此只追求美，意思是追求单纯、伟大和新的严谨，回归形式。但是，斐多，形式和无拘无束导致迷醉和欲望......（注4）

那青年伸出了食指横在他的唇上“Sh，Mr Super.......”他看见那漂亮的下颌骨为他倾倒下来，温柔的唇覆上了他的，清纯得甚至没有舌尖的纠缠，Clark没法拒绝这样的吻。 他等着他的下一步动作，在这个疯狂的夜晚没有什么不可以。可是怀里的人却不动了，他听见他平稳的呼吸，像眷恋阳光的人一样挨着他的身体睡着了。

 

第二天在海景房醒来的少爷，什么都不会记得，他好像做了一个梦，梦里是冰冷的海水和灼热的火焰，当然，还有他脖子上的一个吻痕似乎说明了什么

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. 出自《查拉图斯特拉如是说》
> 
> 2.不要纠结是阿波罗还是赫利俄斯
> 
> 3.这个梗出自查拉图斯特拉如是说的“山上之树”：
> 
> “这树孤独地立在这山上；它已经长得高过了人类和兽类。
> 
> 如果它想要说话，将无人理解它：它长得太高了。
> 
> 如今它等了又等——它等待什么呢？它居住得离云之坐席太近；它或许在等待第一道闪电吧？
> 
> 当查拉图斯特拉说完这话，少年挥舞着激烈的手势喊道：是啊，查拉图斯特拉，你说出了真理。当我企图站到高处时，我在渴望我的毁灭，而你就是我所等待的那道闪电！看哪！自从你出现在我们面前，我都做过些什么呢？是我对你的嫉妒毁了我！——少年如是说着，痛哭流涕。可是查拉图斯特拉搂着这少年，带走了他。”
> 
> 4.出自《魂断威尼斯》第五章


End file.
